Les deux font l'impair
by Neechu
Summary: [Recueil de drabbles] 1. Aqua ne sait pas, Isa non plus. 2. Lea résume, et se questionne. 3. Kairi ne déteste pas Ariel. 4. Riku écoute, et doute. 5. Roxas est toujours heureux de revoir Naminé.
1. Aqua & Saïx

**Disclaimer :** Kingdom Hearts ne m'appartient en rien.  
 **Note :** Je m'aventure à tâtons sur le fandom en postant une série de drabbles (100 mots) écrits en dix/quinze minutes chacun environ en compagnie de Griseldis. Les personnages ont été tirés au hasard, ce qui donne parfois des résultats très étranges. (D'où le titre au jeu de mots douteux... J'aime l'humour pas drôle.)  
Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes/coquilles et autres maladresses concernant les personnages et l'univers de KH en général.

x

* * *

 _Les deux font l'impair  
_.  
 **01**  
Aqua & Saix

* * *

x

Aqua ne sait pas exactement quand elle est arrivée à la Contrée du Départ, ni même comment.

Dans ses souvenirs les plus lointains, elle y a toujours vécu, et Terra a toujours été présent.

Dans ses cauchemars les plus profonds, elle voit les ténèbres et entend les cris d'un enfant.

.

Isa ne sait pas exactement quand il est arrivé au Jardin Radieux, ni même comment.

Dans ses souvenirs les plus lointains, il y a toujours vécu, et il y a toujours eu ce laboratoire.

Dans ses cauchemars les plus profonds, il voit les ténèbres et une main tendue vers lui.


	2. Axel & Terra

**Disclaimer :** Kingdom Hearts ne m'appartient en rien.  
 **Note :** Je m'aventure à tâtons sur le fandom en postant une série de drabbles (100 mots) écrits en dix/quinze minutes chacun environ en compagnie de Griseldis. Les personnages ont été tirés au hasard, ce qui donne parfois des résultats très étranges. (D'où le titre au jeu de mots douteux... J'aime l'humour pas drôle.)  
Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes/coquilles et autres maladresses concernant les personnages et l'univers de KH en général.

x

* * *

 _Les deux font l'impair  
_.  
 **02  
** Axel & Terra

* * *

x

— En gros, si je résume la situation, tout ce foutoir avec Xehanort, c'est parce que ces trois-là n'ont pas été fichus de prendre moins de trente secondes pour discuter de ce qui se passait...

Lea avait toujours eu du mal à capter la moindre expression chez Yen Sid mais il en conclut que cela était plus ou moins ça en jugeant son absence de réaction.

Il se demanda un instant s'il y avait aussi eu ce genre de quiproquo, à l'époque, si en trois mots il aurait pu résoudre la situation plutôt que de l'aggraver comme l'avait fait Terra.


	3. Kairi & Ariel

**Disclaimer :** Kingdom Hearts ne m'appartient en rien.  
 **Note :** Je m'aventure à tâtons sur le fandom en postant une série de drabbles (100 mots) écrits en dix/quinze minutes chacun environ en compagnie de Griseldis. Les personnages ont été tirés au hasard, ce qui donne parfois des résultats très étranges. (D'où le titre au jeu de mots douteux... J'aime l'humour pas drôle.)  
Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes/coquilles et autres maladresses concernant les personnages et l'univers de KH en général.

x

* * *

 _Les deux font l'impair  
_.  
 **03  
** Kairi & Ariel

* * *

x

Kairi étouffa un éclat de rire qu'elle dissimula derrière une toux polie alors que l'image d'un Sora transformé en triton en train de danser et chanter au milieu d'algues et poissons se dessinait sous ses yeux avec un peu trop de vivacité.

Elle essayait très fort de ne pas en vouloir à Ariel. Après tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute si Sora se mettait désormais à pousser la chansonnette dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Et encore moins s'il chantait terriblement faux.

Sora en avait toujours fait qu'à sa tête de toute façon, en particulier s'il pouvait aider ses amis.


	4. Riku & Data Sora

**Disclaimer :** Kingdom Hearts ne m'appartient en rien.  
 **Note :** Je m'aventure à tâtons sur le fandom en postant une série de drabbles (100 mots) écrits en dix/quinze minutes chacun environ en compagnie de Griseldis. Les personnages ont été tirés au hasard, ce qui donne parfois des résultats très étranges. (D'où le titre au jeu de mots douteux... J'aime l'humour pas drôle.)  
Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes/coquilles et autres maladresses concernant les personnages et l'univers de KH en général.

x

* * *

 _Les deux font l'impair  
_.  
 **04**  
Riku & Data Sora

* * *

x

Les bras croisés, Riku écoutait attentivement le récit de Mickey.

Donc, dans un monde virtuel enfermé dans un carnet de la taille de son ongle, il existait un autre Sora. Et un autre Riku.

Quelque part, même dans un monde qui existait sans exister, c'était Riku qui protégeait Sora et c'était Sora qui avait sauvé Riku.

Riku soupira, se demandant pourquoi les choses semblaient si faciles et si compliquées à la fois.

Il ne savait pas s'il était rassuré à l'idée que Sora puisse toujours avoir besoin de lui, ou terrifié à l'idée que Sora doive encore venir le retrouver.


	5. Roxas & Naminé

**Disclaimer :** Kingdom Hearts ne m'appartient en rien.  
 **Note :** Je m'aventure à tâtons sur le fandom en postant une série de drabbles (100 mots) écrits en dix/quinze minutes chacun environ en compagnie de Griseldis. Les personnages ont été tirés au hasard, ce qui donne parfois des résultats très étranges. (D'où le titre au jeu de mots douteux... J'aime l'humour pas drôle.)  
Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes/coquilles et autres maladresses concernant les personnages et l'univers de KH en général.

x

* * *

 _Les deux font l'impair  
_.  
 **05**  
Roxas & Naminé

* * *

x

Roxas est toujours heureux de revoir Naminé.

Il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi il l'est. Si c'est parce que c'est Naminé, ou si c'est parce que cela lui rappelle qu'un jour, lui aussi a existé même si on leur avait répété cent fois que non, ils n'étaient personne.

Cependant, au fil du temps, quelque chose de lourd, comme un fardeau, s'installe au fond de ce qui reste de le lui.

Roxas est toujours heureux de revoir Naminé, mais il ne sait pas vraiment si Sora, lui, est toujours heureux de se tourner vers Kairi, et s'il écoute vraiment son cœur.


End file.
